After a Thousand Nights
by Tatsu no Yori
Summary: A love story between Sesshomaru and her servant, Rin...After Sesshomaru done something bad to Rin, can Rin accept him as her husband? And what will happen after Sesshomaru got a shot? If you want to know about this story...Read and review..
1. First Time

**After a Thousand Nights**

**Part One**** : First Time  
**

"Wah! It's so beautiful..." Rin was standing in front of a beautiful sakura tree. She had gone to the market with her master, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was a doctor at Tokyo Centre Hospital. Rin had been working with him since 2 years ago. They were always together wherever they went to.

One day, Rin went to the place where her master was working. She looked so happy on that day because she had brought some lunch for her master. She stood in front of her master's room and knocked the door.

"Come in," Sesshomaru said. Rin came in with a smile.

"Ohayou, Sesshomaru-sama..." Sesshomaru was surprised to see his servant.

"Wh-What are you doing here, Rin-chan?"

"I wanted to see you! This is for you, Sesshomaru-sama!" she gave him the lunchbox.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked her, still surprised.

"Your lunch. I brought it from home!"

"Um...thank you..." Sesshomaru smiled slightly at Rin.

He opened the cater and ate it with Rin. Sesshomaru's family had passed away Since then, he was taken care by his grandfather. His grandfather took Rin as his servant and asked her to look after his grandson. Sesshomaru's grandfather then passed away because of heart attack. Starting from that day, Rin had looked after Sesshomaru. By then, Sesshomaru was 21 years old while Rin was 18 years old.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin called his name. Immediately, Sesshomaru stopped pondering.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked him worriedly. "If you've a problem, you can tell me..." she continued.

"No...I'm okay... Don't worry..." he replied. "Really?" she asked again to ensure it.

"Yes..." he answered her shortly. "I just remembered the time when my grandfather was still alive... I miss him..."

"I know... It's a long time ago... You know, when he was still alive and healthy, he liked to tell me about you..." she said.

Sesshomaru looked at her and asked, "What did he told you?"

"Well...everything," she shrugged. "He also asked me to look after you, Sesshomaru-sama..."

Sesshomaru's grandfather had left a will to him. But, he still didn't know about that until his grandfather's lawyer, Masahito, came to his house. For the first time he saw the lawyer, he became curious. He thought his grandfather didn't have anything to give to him. While the lawyer read the will, Rin went to the kitchen. After a few minutes, Rin came to the living room.

"Masahito-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, please have a drink..." she looked at her master. His face looked surprised and his body had stiffen.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what's going on?" she asked her master.

"Rin-chan... My grandfather..."

"Why? What did he wrote in his will?"

"...I'll tell you about it later..." he replied.

Actually, in the will that his grandfather had left, he gave his bungalow to him and asked Sesshomaru to take Rin as his wife. Every night, he thought about it and he really didn't know how to tell it to her. He was also worried that Rin would be surprised. That night, he went to his room and thought about it until he fell asleep.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama..."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and saw that Rin was already sat in front of him. He then woke up slowly.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Rin asked her master. Sesshomaru was still tired, so he just answered her with an "Erm..."

"...can I know what is it that you'd dreamed about ?" Rin asked with a curious face.

"I dreamed that we'd married..." he said slowly.

"...Sesshokaru-sama, you really like to make me laugh, don't you?" Rin laughed, not believing what her master said.

"...I've a headache..." he immediately went to the bathroom to get a bath. Rin just watched him,smiling. Rin then took the clothes for her master and put it on his bed.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I put your clothes on your bed, okay!" Rin informed her master.

"Okay! Thank you!" he replied.

At the same time, she had prepared breakfast. She served some toasts with some strawberry jam on it. She also served a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk.

Her master then went downstairs and sat by the table and had his breakfast. When Sesshomaru went to the hospital, Rin started to do her job at home. She swept the floor, cleaned the window and others. After she had done with all of her jobs at home, she went to the market and bought some ingredients for cooking.

Then, she went to the hospital and brought some lunch for her master. Before she returned home, she went to orphan's house. At night, she waited for her master and had dinner together.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru looked for Rin that ngiht and found her asleep on the sofa.

"Uh, she's already sleeping..." he said to himself. He then sat beside her and held her hand. Without realizing it, he tried to kiss her and Rin had opened her eyes slowly. She was surprised when she looked her master was near her. Sesshomaru jerked away from her quickly.

"Sesshomaru-sama... What are you doing here?" Rin asked her master. Sesshomaru was still holding her hand and Rin's face started to turn red.

"Uh, nothing... You look so tired..."

"Erm...I'll be okay if I get enough sleep..." she replied.

"You can sleep on my shoulder if you want to..." he said.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama..." she leaned her head on her master shoulder and closed her eyes.

Then, the both of them fell asleep together on the sofa...

**((TO BE CONTINUED))**

* * *

My first story about Rin and Sesshomaru...

HIDETO : Where is he?

YORI : Who?

HIDETO : That boy...

TATSU : The boy that you're saying is me, right?

HIDETO : There you are... Idiot...

YORI : Hey! Stop quarreling!

KONEKO: (appears out of nowhere) They're always like that, just let them be...

YORI: (sweatdrop) Why are you always appearing out of nowhere?

KONEKO: (grisn) Just for fun! Anyways... (moves to the center of both guys) Stop it, you two!

BOTH: ...nandayo?! Why are you here now?!

KONEKO: Shut up, the both of you! Or I'll throw you out of here!

ALL: (sweatdrop)


	2. Birthday Party

**After A Thousand Nights**

**Part Two**** : Birthday Party**

The sky was starting to turn bright. Rin opened her eyes and looked at the calender which was hanged on the wall. The day dated 19 December. It was her master's birthday. As usual, she had done her job. In the afternoon, she went to the hospital to give the lunch box to her master. She acted like nothing was happening. When she walked home, she stopped at Tanaka Gift Shop and bought a little gift for her master.

When she reached home, she started to decorate her master's house with balloons and ribbons. She also decorated her master's room. After she had finished decorating , she sat on the sofa and waited for her master. She smiled to herself, looking at her master's house that looked so colorful with the balloons and ribbons. At about 9 p.m., her master was still not at home.

"Where's Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked herself.

"Did he remember...or did he go to a party with his friends?" she asked herself again.

She was still waiting and waiting until the clock showed 12 o'clock. She had fallen asleep on the sofa with the television on.

At the same time, Sesshomaru was at the club with his friends. He had celebrated his birthday with his friends and did not tell it to Rin. He had drunk and his friends decided to send him back.

"Oi! Kiritani-kun, let's send you home..." one of his friends said.

"Let me go...I can walk by myself..." he said.

"You're drunk... It's too dangerous for you to drive...Let me help you..." his friend said.

"Rin... Come to me..."

"Huh? Who is she?... Who's Rin?"

"I don't know... Maybe his girlfriend or something..." another one of his friends answered.

"Okay... I think, we should call her?"

One of them took Sesshomaru's handphone and made a call to his house.

"KRINGGG! KRINGGG!" the phone rang.

Rin had woken up and answered the call. "Moshi moshi..."

"I'm Kiritani's friend... He's drunk right now... Can you come here and pick him up?"

"Erg! Hai...Thank you..." She hung up the phone and went to the club by taxi.

She reached the club after a few minutes and she saw one of her master's friends standing in front of the club. His friend brought her to her master.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Are you okay?"she asked, worried about her master.

"Rin..."

"Sesshomaru-sama... I'm here... Let's go home, okay?" she said to her master. She then asked her master's friend to help her.

When they reached at Sesshomaru's house, his friends helped to carry him into his house. Rin took her master's key from her master's friend and they left the house. She came in and carried her master to his room at the upstairs. She laid her master on the bed and took off his socks and cloth.

"Sesshomaru-sama... Have a sweet dream..." she closed her master with a blanket.

Suddenly, her master pulled her hand and she fell onto her master's body. Rin felt so surprised with her master's act.

"Sleep with me tonight..." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru-sama! What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru took off Rin's clothes and kissed her. Rin gave a slap to her master.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Why are you doing this to me?" she said and started crying.

"I want you..." he then held Rin's hands tightly and started raping her.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly. Rin opened her eyes and realized that her master was still sleeping beside her with his hand on her body. Rin started to cry again, remembering what had happened the night before. Sesshomaru woke up from his slept when his heard Rin sobbing. He saw Rin naked lying beside him.

"Rin! What happened?" he asked and embraced her.

"Sesshomaru-sama... I'm not a virgin anymore..."

"Huh... What are you saying, Rin?"

"You-you raped me..." she said between sobs and pushed him.

Sesshomaru looked so surprised.

"It's not true, right?... It's impossible..."

"It's true...You'd done that..."

From the day the incident had happened, Rin did not call his name anymore. Their relationship was not like before. Sesshomaru felt so guilty to her. After a month from the incident, Rin felt not well and she had fallen unconscious. Sesshomaru brought her to the hospital and a doctor told him that Rin was pregnant. Now, he must be responsible to what he had done. He decided to marry Rin. When he told Rin about his decision, Rin just looked at him and started crying. He tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry...I know it was not enough with what I'd done to you..." he said.

"I'm felt so guilty to you and because of that I want to marry you..." he continued.

"I'm afraid...I don't want this baby..." she said.

"Rin...Please don't say that... It's our baby..."

"It's your baby... not mine..."

"My grandfather had asked to me to marry you... He said it in his will... Can you at least fulfill my grandfather's will, Rin?"

"...I will marry you...but I only do this because of your grandfather..." she said.

Then, they had married. Sesshomaru was so excited for their baby. But, Rin still could not accept him as her husband...

**((TO BE CONTINUED))**

* * *

Yatta! Part two had done!

TATSU : Huhu...Are you afraid with her, Hide-kun?

HIDETO : Nandeyo! Of course I'm not...

TATSU : Good... Neko-chan, I give him to you...Byebye Hide-kun!

HIDETO : Woi! Matte!

KONEKO : YOSH!

YORI : Tatsu-kun...How about Hide-kun and Neko-chan...

TATSU : Don't worry about them...They have some meeting... ( X3 )

YORI : Okay!

KONEKO: Ne, ne, Hide-kun... (purrs)

HIDETO: (sweatdrop) Wh-what do you want?

KONEKO: (shining eyes) Let's play wrestling! Roar!


	3. Regretful

**After A Thousand Nights**

**Part Three : Regretful**

Sesshomaru was lying on his bed. When he opened his eyes, he suddenly thought about his wife. They did not sleep together. Rin had woken up early in the morning. Sesshomaru went downstairs and looking for her. He found her in the living room cleaning the room. Sesshomaru walked towards her slowly and embraced her from behind. Rin was shocked and pushed him.

"What are you doing?! Don't touch me!"

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean it..." Sesshomaru said. He then continued, "Let me help you..." he said, taking the broom from her hand.

"It's okay...I can do it..." she avoided Sesshomaru's eyes.

"You're pregnant, you must rest..."

Rin felt angry and pushed him while saying, "I hate you!" She locked herself in her room and cried. Sesshomaru tried to persuade her to come out but it didn't work. He then decided to leave her alone. He had a bath and went to the hospital. When Rin realized that Sesshomaru had gone, she opened the door. She did all the houseworks and then had a rest in her room.

In the evening, Sesshomaru was at home. When he went upstairs and entered his room, he saw his wife was rearranging his clothes in the cupboard. She still had not realized that her husband was already in the room. Sesshomaru put his bag on the chair and took off his cloth. Rin turned to her back and was very surprised to see her naked husband. Sesshomaru just ignored his wife and went to the bathroom. Rin ran to her room and lied on her bed. She thought about what she had seen just now.

"His body..." her face turned red.

"...my baby, why must I felt this feeling when I looked at your father?" she said while touching her stomach.

"Argh! No! I can't be in love with him..."

At night, Rin's stomach got very painful. She tried to hold it in but after a few minutes, she could not hold it anymore. She then shouted and her husband had heard her. He went downstairs quickly and when he entered the room, he saw that Rin had bled. He brought her to the hospital and she was brought into the 'Emergency Ward'.

"Rin... Please be strong..." his tears trickled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry... It's my fault... If I didn't do that, you'll not be here..."

"Please forgive me..." he said to himself.

After an hour, a doctor came out from the room. Sesshomaru asked the doctor about Rin's condition.

"Reno-kun... How is she?"

"Ah, Kiritani-kun... She'll be okay... Don't worry, okay..."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Em, I sure...But she needs enough rest..."

"My baby... What about my baby?" he asked again.

"He he... Don't be so worry... Your baby is okay..." his friend said. He then continued, "You know... I think your baby is a boy...he he..."

"Really?" he started smiling.

"You can go see her now... I've another job... See you later..."

"Thank you..."

Sesshomaru went to see his wife in the ward. She looked so weak and her face was pale. He remembered about what happened between Rin and him. She always smiled at him and asked him so many questions. She also always brought lunch for him. But, all of the things had changed. She hated him and didn't call him Sesshoumaru anymore...

* * *

Rin had woken up from her slept. She felt a warm hand on hers. Sesshomaru was still sleeping beside her while Rin just looked at him and started to talk to herself.

"I hate all about you... Your behavior... Your sleepy face...I hate all of that..."

Sesshomaru opened her eyes and he looked at her wife. Rin closed her eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep. He kissed her forehead and went out from the ward. He went to see his friend, Reno.

"Come in..."

"Good morning..."

"Ah...Kiritani-kun... Good morning..." Reno smiled when he looked at his friend. He then said, "Do you have a problem with your wife?"

Sesshomaru did not say anything for a while.

"I had done something bad..." he started to talk.

"You can trust me...I can keep the secret... What had happened?"

"She's my servant actually... We got married after she had pregnant..."

"Ah... You mean..."

"Yes...I'd done it...I raped her..." he said.

"Hey, calm down okay... Please don't cry in front me..."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

"Oh, no need... Do you remember what you said to me, there's nothing that we should regret, right?"

"Yeah...I liked to say that...But now it's different...I changed..." he cried.

"Do you want me to help you? I can do it if you want..."

"...wh-what do you mean?"

"When she came out from the hospital, you can came to my house with her... Your wife and my wife will be a good friend like us...he he..."

"Your wife? When did you get married?" he asked him, a bit surprised.

"Hey! How can you forgot about it?!"

"Heh...I'm kidding..." he smiled slightly.

"He he...Koneko's pregnant too..."

"Oh, really? Congratulations!"

Suddenly, the door was knocked by someone.

"Reno-san, a patient at ward 101 had conscious..."

"Rin..."

"Okay, let's go..."

They went to the ward and Reno had checked her. Rin cried and wanted to back home. Reno asked her to get enough rest and then left the ward with her husband...

**((TO BE CONTINUED))**

* * *

Please comment my newest chapter...Yatta!

TATSU : Haha...Your face...I feel sorry for you...

HIDETO : Damn you! Ouch!

KONEKO : Hide-kun, how do you feel? It's nice, right?

YORI : Anousa...Hide-kun, what's wrong with your face? You look so funny...he he...

HIDETO : Yori-chan! How can you say that to me?!

YORI : Oops! I'm sorry...

TATSU : Yori-chan, you're so kind today...

YORI : Really? He he... Arigatou ne, Tatsu-kun...Anata no mo kawaii ne...

TATSU : (shining eyes, tearsdrop) Hontou ni arigatou, Yori-chan...

HIDETO : Oh...That boy...

KONEKO : What the hell with them...Huh...


	4. At Reno's House

**After A Thousand Nights**

**Part Four : At Reno's House**

Rin was at home. Sesshomaru asked her to sleep with him so that he could look after her. She never agreed with that but she couldn't do anything in her condition. At night, Sesshomaru tried to talk to his wife. He asked her to go to Reno's house. He also mentioned about Reno's wife, Koneko who was also pregnant. Rin stared at his face for a while and then she had agreed with him.

When the morning came, Rin finished her works at the kitchen. The breakfast was already set on the table. She went upstairs and woke her husband from his sleep. However, Sesshomaru had done a mistake again.

"Anousa... Please wake up..." she said.

"...Em...don't disturb me...I'm still tired..." he replied, putting the pillow on his head.

"Didn't you say that you wanted to see your friend with me?"

"What do you want, huh?!" he woke up and asked her angrily.

"Uh..."

Rin just looked at him and her eyes started to gather tears. Sesshomaru was shocked when he looked his wife was beside him.

"Rin... I'm sorry...I thought..."

"You thought what, huh?! You just see me as your servant, right? I hate you!" she cried and left the room.

Sesshomaru wore his clothes quickly and chased after her. "Rin! Rin! Please wait for me... I'm sorry, okay!"

"I don't want to hear anything from you! I hate you!" she said while throwing things towards him.

"Ouch! Hey, please stop it..."

"Leave me alone!" she shouted at her husband.

"Rin, please don't shout... Our baby..."

"I don't care! I don't want to know about your baby anymore!" she went downstairs and locked herself in her room.

"Stupid...I'm so stupid..." he said to himself.

In the afternoon, Sesshomaru went to her wife's room. He knocked the door but there was no answer. The door was locked so he opened it using the key. He entered the room and saw his wife lying in her bed.

"Rin...Let's go...Reno had called me and asked me when we'll go to his house..."

Rin woke up slowly and said to her husband, "Get out from my room..."

"Ah?"

"Do you want to see my body again like you had done before, huh?"

"I'm sorry..." he went out from the room and waited at the living room. After a few minutes, Rin went out from her room. She wore a white dress and her hair was tied.

"Can we go now?" she asked her husband.

"Yeah... Come one..." he turned to his back and stiffened for a while. "R-Rin..."

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing... Let's go..."

They went to Reno's house by car and after 2 hours of their journey, they arrived at his house. Reno asked them to come in. Reno had introduced his wife to them.

"Kiritani-kun, Rin-chan, this is my wife, Koneko..."

"I know her..." Sesshomaru said while smiling.

"Good afternoon..." Koneko said to them.

Sesshomaru and Reno sat at the living room while their wife at the kitchen.

"My husband always talk about you... He said that you've a problem with Kiritani-kun..." Koneko started a conversation.

"Please don't say his name in front me... I hate him..."

"Oh no...That's terrible...um... You said you hate him but I see that you love him..."

"Uh?! What are you trying to say?" Rin asked, confused.

"When the first time I got married to Reno, I also had a problem like you...I hated him..."

"Why did you hate him? What he had done to you?" Rin asked again.

"Because he was a playboy and was so perverted..." she sat on the chair and continued, "He tried to touch me and we never did anything...After 3 months he had waited for me, we had our first night together..."

"First night together?"

"Yeah, I think you'd done it too, right?" Koneko smiled at her.

"But our first night was so terrible... That's why I hate him..."

"I know... If he'd done it, that's because he loves you...He loves you, Rin..."

"No..." she disagree with Koneko.

"Rin, whatever he'd done to you... How you hated him... Now, he's your husband..." Koneko tried to advise her. "...So, you must take care about him... You can see that he is still waiting for you..." she embraced Rin.

Rin cried and Koneko tried to calm her down. Then, they went to the living room while bringing the cups of tea. Koneko sat beside Reno and Rin sad beside Sesshomaru. She started to smile again. When the night came, they decided to go back home. They went to sleep after they arrived.

For the next day, Rin woke her husband like before. She started to smile to him and call his name. Sesshomaru was so surprised with her changes and of course he felt so happy with that. Their life turned like before again. Rin started to see him at the hospital. She also started allowing her husband to touch her. Their relationship became more strongly from day per day.

One day, Rin felt painful and she called her husband. Sesshomaru was so panic and didn't know what he must do. Rin had given birth to their baby at the hospital after a few hours she was sent there. Their baby was a boy. Sesshomaru felt so happy and he had thought about his name. Finally, Rin and Sesshomaru agreed to give his name Kenzo...

**((TO BE CONTINUED))**

* * *

Okay! I'd finished it! Lol...I'm felt not well now...

YORI : Lalalala...

TATSU : What are you doing, huh? (embraces Yori)

YORI : Tatsu-kun! Please don't this...If anyone see...

TATSU : (Kiss) Let's go...

YORI : Where?

TATSU : My room...I want to play with you...

YORI : What do you mean with 'play'?

HIDETO : Woi! What are you trying to do with her?!

TATSU : Darn it...That 'kuro' again...

HIDETO : NANI?! I'm not KURO! Stupid old man...

TATSU : TEME!

HIDETO : Heh...

BOTH : (Thunder, electric)

YORI : A-Anousa?

BOTH : NANI? (Evil face)

YORI : I-Iie...Hehe...Go-Gomen...(rubs her head)

KONEKO: (embraces Yori from behind) Hehe, that's so funny!

YORI: What are you doing here, Koneko-chan?

KONEKO: (grins) Nothing, just...hugging you...

YORI: (sweatdrop)


	5. At Night

******After A Thousand Nights**

******Part Five : At Night**

"Kenzo!" Rin went downstairs while calling for her son. It's been about two years Rin and Sesshomaru lived together. Kenzo was 2 years old. He looked like his father.

"Kenzo! There you are...Where did you take him to?" she asked her husband.

"To the sea...Why?" he replied.

"Nothing...I was just worried about him..."

"What about me? Didn't you worry about me?" he asked his wife.

Her face started to turn red. "Why I must worry about you?"

"Because you love me..." he replied shortly.

"Love you? I don't love you...Kenzo, let's go..." she replied then went away with her son.

"You lie..." Sesshomaru stood, following them.

Rin and Kenzo were in the bathroom. She bathed her son then she had a bath alone in the bathroom. While she had a bath, Sesshomaru suddenly came into the bathroom without any clothes. She never realized that her husband was in. He slowly move towards her back and sat in the tub. Rin was so surprised and shouted. But, her voice couldn't be hear because her husband muffled her mouth. He hugged her tightly.

"Sesshomaru-sama..."

"Please don't call me like that anymore..." he said.

"Please...Let me go..." she said afraid.

"I don't want let you go...I want the both of us always like this..."

"But..."

"Shh...Don't say anything..."

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama...What are you doing?!"

"Nothing..." he replied.

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama...It's hurt!"

"But it's good, right?" he asked.

"Our son is still too young...Don't do this...I'm not ready anymore..."

"Ah! You're so good, Rin-chan...Give me more..."

"Stop it!"

"I can wait anymore..."

"No!!" Rin had shouted.

Sesshomaru went out from the tub. Rin just sat in the tub without said anything. He then came near his wife.

"Hey, don't cry...I feel so happy today..." He kiss his wife then went out from the bathroom.

* * *

_At night..._

Kenzo had slept in his room. Sesshomaru just looked at his wife. He couldn't hold his feeling to her.

"What's wrong with you..." She turned to him and he looked at her body. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Eh..." his pants started to tighten. He hugged her body and it made Rin felt so weird.

"What's happening?" Rin asked again.

From time to time, he became closer to his wife.

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama? That's...You're..."

"I'm sorry...I can't hold it, Rin-chan..." he said.

"Can I do it again..." he asked her.

"Eh...But..."

Sesshomaru took off his pants and clothes. "I'll start it, now..." Slowly, he thrust into his wife.

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama! Ah!"

"Eh! Eh! Rin please do it..." He gave that to her. Rin touched it and rubbed it slowly. Then, Sesshoumaru licked her nipple.

"Em...Em..."

"Rin... I'm coming..."

The both of them were lying on the bed tiredly.

* * *

_In the morning..._

"Mama...Papa..." Kenzo called his parents. Rin woke up from her slept and then surprised when she looked at her son.

"Sesshomaru-sama...Wake up!! Sesshomaru-sama!!"

"Mama...Where's your clothes...Why are you sleeping nakedly?" Her son asked to her, curious.

"Em...It's so hot inside here...Em...So, I didn't wear clothes..."

"Ken!! What are you doing here, huh?! Go to your room!! Now!!" Sesshomaru had woke up and then scolded him. Kenzo's face started to turned red and his eyes started to wet. "Mama..." Kenzo ran out from the room while crying.

"Sesshomaru-sama!! Why are you scolding him?! It's not his fault!!"

"I'm sorry...I just..." He tried to calm her wife. Rin wore her clothes and went to her son's room. When she entered the room, she looked at a small body was lying on the bed. She went closely to him and tried to talk with him.

"Ken-chan...Please forgive your father, okay..."

"I just wanted to see you..." he said.

"Yes, I know...Don't worry, okay...I'm here with you..." He started to smile again when his mother kissed his forehead. He went to bathe himself and then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Mama!! I'm done!!"

"He he...You look so handsome today, Ken-chan..." Rin said to her lovely son.

"Only him? How about me?" Sesshomaru suddenly came and sat at the table while asking his wife that question.

"Ken-chan, let's eat together..."

"Okay!!" She just ignored what her husband had said. Sesshomaru looked at his wife without turning anywhere. Rin realized that her husband was staring at her. But, she did things that made him to be jealous like kiss, hugged her son and others.

"Mama, I want go to the toilet..." Kenzo said to Rin.

"Should I go with you?"

"No, thanks..."

"Please be careful, okay..." she said. She then brought all the dishes to the sink. Sesshomaru suddenly hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing?" Rin said, surprised.

"I want it too..."

"What?!"

"Your kiss..." He replied, slowly.

"Let me go..."

"You must give me your kiss first...Then I'll let you go..."

"Eh..."

"Mama!! Papa!!" Sesshomaru had sat on his chair and drank a cup of tea. He kissed his son before he went to the hospital.

"Don't be so naughty...Remember it, okay?"

"Okay!!"

"I'm going, now..." He just looked at his wife for a while.

After an hour her husband was going to work, she went out to the market with her son, Kenzo. They went around the market and bought some food and also Kenzo's toys. As usual, she would send a lunchbox for her husband at the hospital. She still acted like nothing had happened. Kenzo looked so happy went he was going to see his father. He tried all the things that were inside the room.

"Papa, can I be like you?" he asked his father.

"Of course, you can..."

"He he...Really?!" he asked again to ensure it.

"Yeah..."

Rin could not help but to feel happy...

******((TO BE CONTINUED))**

* * *

YORI : Nii-chan!!

HIDETO : What are you doing?

YORI : Do you have any hearing problem, Hideto-kun?

HIDETO : No, but...

YUKIO : HAHAHA!! You look so stupid!

HEI : What's happening at my house?

YUKIO : Nothing...Just two little rat was shouting in this house...

YORI : What do you mean, huh?!

HEI : Who is he?

HIDETO : Hye! I'm Hideto...(give a hand)

HEI : Get out from my house...I don't like any person come to my house and make a noise...

YUKIO : HAHAHA!! You're cool...

HEI : You too...

YUKIO : What the hell is with you?! Woi!!

YORI : Nii-chan!!

HIDETO : Yori, where you want to go...

YORI : I want to see my brother...

HIDETO : Why she always want to be with her brother all the times?

YUKIO : Shut up!!


	6. Blackmail and Tragedy!

******After A Thousand Nights**

******Part Six : Blackmail and Tragedy!**

"KRINGG!! KRINGG!!" The phone was ringing. Sesshomaru walked towards his table and answered the call.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Kiritani...Can I help you?"

"Don't interfere in our problem anymore or I'll hurt him! Remember that..." A man who was talking to him had blackmailed him.

"Hey! Who is this!! Hello!! Hello!!" Sesshomaru tried to ask him but there was no answer.

He felt so curious about the man and he was also afraid if something bad happen to his friend, Reno. Two days ago, Reno had told him about his secret. He had a problem, a big problem. He said that two men had came to see him and they wanted him to pay them a lot of money. When he heard his friend's secret, he felt so sorry for him and wanted to help him. But now, a man had called him and asked him to not interfere with his friend's problem. He really didn't know what he should do.

His work time was over. He went back to his home and got a rest. His wife, Rin, entered the room and sat beside him on the bed. She felt weird when she looked at her husband.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why you look so worry?" she tried to ask him.

"Eh! Nothing..."

"You lie, right? Please tell me, Sesshomaru-sama...What happened?" she asked him again, worried.

"Nothing had happened...Don't be so worry..." He replied then hugged his wife tightly. He then continued, "I feel so tired today...I should have a sleep..."

"Em...I want to see Kenzo...Have a nice dream..." Rin said. She was still worried and wanted to know what was happening actually.

* * *

_The next day..._

"I want to go to the hospital now..." Sesshomaru said to his wife while touching her face and then he kissed her.

"He he...Papa, I want too!!" Their son, Kenzo said when he saw that his father was kissing with his mother.

"Of course, my dear..."

Rin held her husband's hands and said to him, "Sesshomaru-sama..."

"He he...Why are you looking at me like that, huh?"

"Can you not go to the hospital, today?" she said to her husband.

"Why? I have so many works at the hospital..." he replied.

"But...I have a bad feeling today..."

"Don't trust it...It's just a feeling..." He tried to calm his wife down.

"But..."

"Shhh...Don't say anything...Nothing will happen, okay...Please take care our son and also yourself..." he said again.

"Em..."

Then, he went to the hospital. When he had arrived to the hospital, he walked slowly to the entrance. Without realizing it, a man was standing behind the big tree near from the hospital. The man was watching as Sesshomaru walked towards the entrance and he got ready to shoot him. Sesshomaru's head had been shot. He fell unconscious on the road. The man who was shooting him had left the place. The persons that was looking at him was so surprised and he had been sent to emergency room. Reno had called his wife, Rin.

"Hello...Who is there?"

"It's me, Reno..."

"Eh, Reno...Did something bad happened to Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked like she knew what had happened.

"Yes...I"m sorry, Rin...He is in the emergency room now..."

"What's happening to him?!" she asked him and started to cry.

"Someone had shot him at his head..."

After she heard that, she rushed to the hospital with her son. At the hospital, she went to see Reno and he brought her to the room. They waited in front of the room. 3 hours in the room, finally the doctor had came out from the room. Rin went to see him and asked him about her husband's condition.

"Doctor, is he will be okay?"

"Actually...Your husband..."

"What's wrong with him?" Rin asked the doctor, worried.

"We can't take out the bullet from his head...It's so many risks.."

"But, what will happen to my husband?"

"The bullet was at one of his blood capillaries...So, I can't give a guarantee of it...Maybe his time to live is about 1 year..." the doctor said to her.

Rin was surprised when the doctor had said like that. "Only 1 year..." She was sitting on the floor and her son, Kenzo, felt so weird when he looked at his mother.

"Mama...Why are you crying?"

"Nothing...I'm not crying..." she replied while wiping her tears.

"Hey, Kenzo-kun!! Let's go and play with me!" Reno came towards him and held his hand. "Let's go, Rin...Don't be like that...Your son will be worry if you're always being like that..."

"Doctor, can I go to see him now?"

"I'm sorry...But now, there's no one can see him..." the doctor replied him.

They went to the cafeteria in the hospital. Reno gave her a cup of coffee but Rin didn't drink the coffee. Reno just stared at her and then he started to talk with her.

"Em, don't worry...Kiritani is a strong man...So he can handle it...He he..." he tried to make her happy but it was useless. Rin didn't say anything and was just stiffing on the chair. When Reno looked at her, he then put his hand phone and called his wife, Koneko.

"Hello, Neko-chan..."

"Ah, Reno-kun...Why are you calling me?"

"Kiritani was in the hospital...Someone had shot him..."

"What?! How about Rin-chan?!" His wife asked him, surprised and worried.

"She's still surprised and I hope you can come here..."

"Yeah...I'll go now...bye..."

After a few minutes, Koneko had arrived at the hospital. She came to the hospital with her daughter, Miyuki. Reno had wavering his hands when he saw his wife.

"Rin-chan..." Koneko called her name. Rin slowly looking at her and suddenly her tears drop throughout her cheeks.

"Hey, please don't cry...He'll be okay soon..." she said again. Rin hugged Koneko while crying.

"He'll die..."

"Don't say like that...Nothing will happen to him..."

"But, that's the doctor said..." Koneko looking at her husband and Reno felt in fix to say that.

"You must be strong...You can't be like this anymore...Your husband need you...So you must be strong for him..." Koneko gave her an advice.

* * *

_After a week..._

Sesshomaru had gained his consciousness and the doctor had given him the permission to go back home. At home, he was just sitting on the bed. Reno had told him about what the doctor had said. After he knew the truth, he was just acting like usual. After a few weeks he was on the bed, finally he came back to his old life.

"Good morning, Ken..."

"Papa!! Good morning!!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, why are you wearing this clothes..." Rin looked at her husband.

"I'll go to the hospital today..."

"But, you're..."

"I'm okay...Please don't be worry about me...I can't stay at home all the times..." he said to his wife.

"Em, I'm sorry..."

"He he...You're worrying about me...So that's mean you love me, right?"

"It doesn't mean that I love you..." she replied. Sesshomaru was just staring at his wife and looking at her eyes.

"You've beautiful eyes...You know...Eh, nothing...I go now..." He wanted to talk something to his wife but he didn't continue it. He walked out from his house and sat in his car.

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan..."

******((TO BE CONTINUE))**

* * *

HIKARI : Yori-chan!!

YORI : Eh? Hikari-chan!! He he...

HIKARI : Where's your brother?

YORI : He he...Nii-chan!! Come here!!

HEI : Why are you calling me?

YORI : Look here...

HEI : Hikari...

HIKARI : Ohayo, Hei-kun...

YORI : Ehem, sorry cause I'm disturbing you...Nii-chan, take care of her...

HIKARI : Ah! You're more taller than the last time we meet...

HEI : (kiss)

HIKARI : I miss you, Hei-kun...


	7. Words of Love and Destiny

**After A Thousand Nights**

**Part Seven : Words of Love and Destiny**

In the middle of night, Sesshomaru had woken up from his sleep. He looked at his wife, Rin, and then walked to the bathroom. He washed his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was thinking what would happen to his wife and his son if he was to die. He walked out from the bathroom and sat on the bed again. His head suddenly felt so painful and he could not hold in the pain.

"Ah!! Why must now?!" He opened the drawer that was on the side of his bed and looked for his medicines.

He opened the bottle of medicine, "No one left...Why must now?! Ouch!!" Rin had woken up when she heard her husband's voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you okay?" Rin asked him while staring at him, worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." Sesshomaru never told her the truth. He did not want his wife to be worried about him.

"Are you sure, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked him again.

"Yeah, I'm sure... I want to go to Kenzo's room..." He then kissed his wife and left the room. Just as he left the room, he felt unconscious on the floor. Rin knew that there was something wrong with her husband, Sesshomaru. She then went looking for him and found him lying on the floor.

"Eh!! Sesshomaru-sama!! Sesshomaru-sama!! Please open your eyes..." Rin was crying when she looked at her husband. She called Sesshomaru's best friend, Reno and asked for his help. At the same time, their son, Kenzo, had woken up from his sleep when he had heard the noise. He looked at his father that was lying unconsciously on his mother's lap and his mother was crying.

"Mama, what's happening? Why is Papa sleeping here?" Rin told her little son what happened.

"Sorry, I'm late... Let's bring him to the hospital..." Reno that had already came said to her. He was rushed to the hospital and was sent to the emergency ward. Kenzo still did not know what had happened to his father. But, he started to cry when he looked at his mother who was sad all the times.

"Mama, please don't cry..." He hugged his mother tightly. "Please don't cry...Papa would be okay..." He continued.

"Em...You too..."

* * *

_The next day..._

"_I'm sorry but I need to tell you...Your husband only have 3 months to live..._" Rin was sitting on the bench and thinking.

"Can I sit here?" Reno was standing while looking at her with a smile.

"Yes, you can..." Rin replied.

"Are you still thinking about what the doctor said, right?" Reno asked her again.

"Only 3 months..." Rin said slowly.

"Yeah, only 3 months...3 months to be with him...So..."

"I don't know... I'm just worried about Kenzo..." Rin continued.

"Only for Kenzo... How about you? And how about Kiritani?" Reno asked her.

"W-What do you mean? I'm sorry but I don't understand what you're trying to say..." Rin was confused.

"Listen... Whole of your life, you're always thinking and worrying about your son... You worry that your son can't accept that his father was died, right?"

"N-No...I..."

"You what?! Rin, you just have only 3 months...3 months...Please stop worrying about your son...He's strong just like his father...Now, you need to think about yourself... Kiritani is still waiting for you...All the times...Don't you love him, Rin? Answer me! You love him, right?!" Reno said.

"Y-Yes...I love him so much..." She answered him and at the same time her tears drop through her cheeks.

"So, why don't you tell him about your feeling to him? Why do you make him thinking all the times? If you love him, then tell him...You have 3 months to be with him... And I hope you can make him happy before he closes his eyes for eternal...Think about it, Rin... This is the last chance for you..."

Rin was staring at Reno, "Go...Get him now...Before it's too late..." Rin ran towards the hospital and looked for her husband.

"Only this I can do for you, Kiritani...I hope you'll be happy..." Reno talked to himself while looking at the blue sky.

Rin opened the door and Sesshomaru was reading a magazine on his bed. "Ah, Rin...What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Rin ran towards him and hugged him tightly and crying.

"Tell me, Rin...Who made you cry, huh? I'll make him back...Don't cry, okay?" Sesshomaru said.

"I love you!!"

"Ah!!" Sesshomaru was surprised when he heard those words coming out from his wife's mouth.

"I love you, Sesshomaru-sama!! I'm sorry to make you waiting!! Please don't leave me alone!! I need you, Kenzo also needs you!!" Rin was crying and Sesshomaru was still surprised.

"Thank you...Thank you for your feeling to me...I'm very happy to hear that...I love you too, Rin...I always love you...But I'm sorry...I know you and our son need me but how much you was begging to me, I can't change my destiny..." Sesshomaru said.

"But Kenzo is still young...He needs you, his father..."

"Trust me...One day, when I'm not here anymore...All things would be fine as usually...And I'll always by your side..." Sesshomaru tried to calm his wife.

"I love you...I love you..."

"Yeah, I know...I love you too..."

Sesshomaru died after 3 months and Rin accept her destiny. She then decided to move from the town with her son, Kenzo.

"Ken-chan, let's go..." Rin said to her son.

"Em..."

"_Now, I know... There's no one can change their destiny...And my destiny is to live my life without him...But I know...No matter how far we both are apart, he's always with me...By my side..."_

**((THE END))**

**

* * *

**The last chapter of 'After A Thousand Nights'...It's a sad ending but I don't know I can make you crying or not...Lol!! But I think I need to continue this story...It'll be more interesting, right? Waiting for the continued of this story...New title, new stories and new characters...Hope this story will always in your heart...Thank you for all my reviews...But I'm sorry because there's only 7 chapters...I'll try to make more chapters in the continuous of this story...

HIKARI : Yori looks so sad cause this has finish...

HEI : Yeah...

HIKARI : Yori-chan, are you okay?

YORI : Yup!! I'm okay!! (suddenly looks so energetic)

HEI : Huh, new story...

YORI : Yeah!! You're right, nii-san... I must continue this story!! Em Em...


End file.
